User blog:Faruel1998/Maverik
Summary Maverik is the leader of the Guardians of the Eight Ways, formerly known as Guardians of the Multiverse. He was the first to be chosen as a Guardian by the Cosmic Entity Valistar, saved from death by the latter and after entering into a contract he obtained the powers to become a Guardian with the aim of protecting the multiverse from impending evils. Appearance Maverik has short brown hair and golden eyes, he wears the classic Guardian uniform composed of a long black trenchcoat together with a shirt, pants and shoes of the same color. Personality Over the centuries Maverik has gone through various changes in his personality, at the beginning he was a calm, reflective and with a discreet sarcastic side. But over the centuries and with many of the people he has lost, his personality has changed, becoming more reckless and careless but never setting aside his responsibilities as a Guardian. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Maverik,formerly Jonathan Ohara Origin: Guardianverse Gender: Male Age: Currently 5800 years Classification: Human,Orizonian,Guardian Date of Birth: 02'09'500k21 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Virgo Birthplace: Orizon Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Food,music,theatricality,Adralia Dislikes: Idiots and arrogants (like himself) Eye Color: Gold Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Playing music Values: Balance and protect the multiverse Martial Status: In a relationship with the Guardian Adralia Status: Alive, technically he isn't Affiliation: Guardians of the Eight Ways Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B | 4-B, Low 2-C in the form of Avatar of Order, at least 2-A,likely higher with one of the Rings of the Cosmic Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Cosmic Awareness, Acasuality (Type 1 and 2, A Guardian is not susceptible to temporal paradoxes as he does not leave temporal traces in the past and exists only in a temporal moment, the present),Immortality (Type 1,2,3,4 and 5),Resurrection (He can resurrect up to three times), Extrasensory Perception, Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection,Absorption, Reality Warping and Physics Manipulation (Cosmic Essence is what constitutes the powers of a Guardian, allowing to manipulate reality together with the laws of physics and matter and energy), Intangibility, Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing Forcefield Creation, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Psychometry, Self-Sustenance (Type 1,2 and 3), Biological Manipulation (He can modify the biology of his body at will, it is currently made of silicon), Regeneration (Low Godly, He can regenerate his body as long as his soul is intact), Statistics Amplification (The Eye of Aura can amplify his strength, speed, durability, powers and stamina), Portal Creation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel,Dimensional Storage, Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Illusion Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Death Manipulation, Power Absorption and Power Nullification | The same as before plus, Conceptual Manipulation (He can manipulate the concept of Order), Probability Manipulation, Invulnerability, Limited Time Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction, Law Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Resistance Negation, Regeneration Negation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Chaos Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System Level (At its maximum power he can generate an explosion of energy equal to that of a Gamma Ray Burst) | Solar System Level, Universe Level+ in the form of Avatar of Order (In this form, Maverik obtains a small part of the power of Gallantua, the Cosmic Entity of Order, extending his power and control of the Order throughout the entire universe, also reaching the past and the future), Multiverse Level+ (The ring of the Cosmic Warrior has extended his powers to a level that allows him to face and overwhelm the Prominent Darkness for a short time, an "Hexadimensional Aberration" that has devoured infinite universes together with the Cosmic Entities contained in them) Speed: MFTL+ (He can fly from one galaxy to another in less than a second) | MFTL +, Immeasurable (In the form of Avatar of Order he is not limited by time) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Managed to avoid the collision of a moon with the planet Zelfras by physically moving it) | Class Z, Immesurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class, Universal+, Multiversal+, likely higher Durability: Solar System Level (Easily survived the explosion of a Supernova within the core of a star) | Solar System Level, Universe Level+ (In his form of Avatar of the Order he can sustain the blows of the other Avatars), Multiverse Level + (Fought and supported the attacks of the Prominent Darkness) Stamina: Extremely High | Limitless Range: At least Planetary, Interstellar with Nova Extremis | At least Planetary, Interstellar with Nova Extremis, Universal+ in the form of Avatar of the Order, Multiversal + with the ring of the Cosmic Warrior Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High (He has centuries of combat experience behind him, a good tactician and various scientific and magical knowledge) Weaknesses: Susceptible to Soul Manipulation, killing innocents or resurrect more than three times will cause him to lose his powers | Avoiding killing innocents is now more of a moral code and can rsurrect an unlimited number of times as long as his soul is intact Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Order Way:' The power to manipulate the concept of Order, this power was given by the Cosmic Entity Gallantua to Maverik, allowing him to manipulate the order in different ways. *'Order Way: Order Light Supreme:' Maverik can emit conceptual beams of light from the plane of the Order. They are more powerful than a normal light beam emission as they can injure incorporeal or light resistant entities. *'Order Way: Immutability:' Maverik can become like the concept of Order, Immutable and Unyielding, allowing him to become invulnerable to any attack or manipulation. He can also extend this ability to his barriers. *'Order Way: Stasis:' By manipulating the concept of Order, Maverik can make one or more targets static, often manifesting as a paralysis or petrification. *'Order Way: Back to Order' Maverik can bring items, people or whatever he chooses to a "Previous Order". It can be used in various ways such as repairing objects or healing people or even erasing them by returning them to their Primordial Order *'Order Way: Law Imposition:' Maverik can establish and impose laws at will. *'Order Way: Absolute Command:'One of Maverik's most powerful abilities, capable of commanding reality itself to his will and without any limit. Key: Base | Herald of Order Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts